


Старые друзья

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: автор эксплуатирует популярные фандомные теории





	Старые друзья

**Author's Note:**

> автор эксплуатирует популярные фандомные теории

**Название:** Старые друзья  
**Автор:** fandom Deus Ex 2017  
**Бета:** fandom Deus Ex 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 769 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джей-Си Дентон, Джок, Фарида Малик  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** общий  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** автор эксплуатирует популярные фандомные теории  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Старые друзья"

— Проснись, Нео! Незапланированная посадка!

Джей-Си рывком сел, машинально выхватив пистолет и взведя курок, — и пару мгновений так и просидел, бессмысленно моргая на свет, бьющий в глаза из иллюминаторов вертолета. Затем, словно одинокая лампочка включающейся системы, в голове вспыхнуло осознание — голос принадлежит Джоку.

— Что случилось? — все так же на автопилоте спросил Джей-Си, замерзшими пальцами нацепляя темные очки.

— Системы сбоят, — как ни в чем не бывало бодро откликнулся Джок. — Думаю, нам лучше разобраться с этим здесь, потому что в Нью-Йорке нам будут совсем не рады.

— Здесь? — Джей-Си выглянул из иллюминатора, пытаясь распознать очертания города под ними. Учитывая, что сейчас у него даже не получалось вспомнить свое настоящее имя, ничего не вышло.

— Детройт. Город совсем в упадок пришел, так что не думаю, что тут нас будут усиленно искать, — Джок переключил несколько рычажков, готовя вертолет к посадке, и системы отозвались предостерегающим писком. — Но будет неплохо, если ты все же постоишь на стрёме.

Джей-Си покорно выкарабкался из вертолета, и порыв холодного ветра ударил ему в лицо, заставляя хоть немного прийти в себя. Они были на крыше какого-то высокого здания — на котором, судя по вытертым следам от краски, даже когда-то была оборудована вертолетная площадка. Но сейчас оно выглядело не лучше расстилавшегося под ними мрачного города пустых трущоб, полускрытых в сгущавшемся вечернем тумане.

— Раньше это был штаб-квартира «Шариф Индастриз», — Джок вышел за ним следом. — Небось и не слышал про такую корпорацию?

— Главное, чтобы никто кроме тебя не знал про эту площадку, — равнодушно пожал плечами Джей-Си. — Думаю, нам не стоит задерживаться.

— Почти никто и не знает. Ладно, смотри в оба, я быстро, — Джок ловко вскарабкался к двигателю вертолета.

Джей-Си отошел на край крыши, чтобы вертолет не закрывал обзор. «Шариф Индастриз», значит? Название отдавалось глухим эхом, словно он когда-то об этом слышал, может, даже об этом знал, может… Он встряхнулся, пытаясь заставить себя сконцентрироваться на происходящем вокруг. Что было непросто, учитывая, что он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал.

И все же внезапно словно возникший посреди закатного неба вертолет чуть было не застал его врасплох. Спрятавшись за хвостом вертолета Джока, Джей-Си вскинул винтовку.

— Джок, у нас гости! — крикнул он, пытаясь поймать на мушку пилота, лицо которого было скрыто визором шлема. Система «свой-чужой» не распознавала его как врага, но, учитывая события последних дней, грань между своими чужими была слишком тонка не то что для системы — но и для него самого.

Несмотря на это, Джок не собирался никуда уходить с вертушки. Запрокинув голову в небо, он рассматривал подлетающий вертолет.

— Расслабься, Джей- Си, — наконец крикнул он. — Это друг.

Вертолет аккуратно приземлился аккурат рядом с «Черным ястребом» Джока, и из него выпрыгнула невысокая женщина в летном комбинезоне — и в следующее мгновение практически исчезла в крепких объятиях Джока. Джей-Си держался на почтительном расстоянии, на всякий случай не убирая винтовку.

Джок поманил его рукой.

— Джей-Си, знакомься, — он широким жестом показал на женщину, которой при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось около пятидесяти лет. — Моя старая подруга, Фарида Малик. Именно она показала мне это место.

— И совершенно не ожидала увидеть его занятым, — хмыкнула Фарида, дружески пихая Джока. — А вы?.. — ее внимательные темные глаза остановились на лице Джей-Си, и в них сквозило… удивление?

— Джей-Си Дентон, — кивнул он, протягивая руку.

Взгляд Фариды скользнул по его испещрённым наноаугментациями пальцам, и она не ответила на его жест.

— Что-то не так? — мягко спросил Джок.

— Нет, нет, — Фарида энергично встряхнула волосами, в которых пробивалась седина. — Просто ваше лицо кажется мне очень знакомым, Джей-Си.

— Может, я знакомил тебя с Полом? — задумчиво проговорил Джок. — Они с ним как две капли воды похожи, сам диву даюсь. Может, так? — он шутливым жестом сбил темные очки Джей- Си набекрень.

— Нет, нет, с ними лучше, — Фарида торопливо поправила очки, снова вглядываясь в черты лица Джей-Си. — Да. Определенно лучше, — она сдвинула брови, словно приняв какое-то решение.

— Джок, почему бы тебе не пойти посмотреть, что у тебя там сломалось в очередной раз, а мы пока поболтаем с твоим другом, — предложила она не вызывавшим возражений тоном.

— Скажи мне, — негромко проговорила она, убедившись, что они остались одни. — Кем ты приходишься Адаму Дженсену?

Джей-Си непонимающе посмотрел на неё в ответ.

— Никогда не слышал такого имени. — отозвался он. В его памяти снова что-то блеснуло, словно на дне мутной реки, и опять исчезло. — Боюсь, вы ошиблись.

— Я это лицо где угодно узнаю, — упрямо проговорила Фарида. — То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, что не знаешь, где он?

— Ничем не могу помочь, — развел руками Джей-Си. И снова оно — крутится в памяти, крутится на языке, Адам Дженсен, кто такой Адам Дженсен?

— Кто такой Адам Дженсен? — уже вслух спросил он.

Фарида смерила его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты уверен, что ты никогда о нем не слышал?

— Последнее время не доверяю своей памяти, — пожал плечами Джей-Си.

— И ты прав, наверно, — хмыкнула она, глядя вниз на потемневшие от времени окна «Шариф Индастриз».


End file.
